Chapter 296
Natsu vs. Twin Dragons is the 296th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The battle between the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth and Natsu begins, with Sting and Rogue becoming enraged at Natsu's audacity to fight them alone. Whilst Fairy Tail watches and hopes for Natsu's victory, Jellal, Ultear and Meredy once again sense the presence of the dark Magic force, and Jellal hurries to locate it. This darkness goes unnoticed by everyone else, who is fixated on the battle, where despite Sting and Rogue's efforts to once again unleash their full power potential and even perform a Unison Raid, Natsu manages to overpower them, knocking the two to the ground and taking the match. Summary As the crowd awaits Natsu to fight Sting and Rogue, a mysterious person in the crowd cries after seeing Natsu fight, and Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear immediately recognize it to be the unknown Magic source. Jellal is worried about Natsu's fight, but goes in pursuit of the mysterious person anyway. Meanwhile, Sting and Rogue are still shocked Natsu wants to take the both of them on by himself. Rogue claims he only wants to fight Gajeel, but Natsu says if he wants to fight Gajeel he'll have to get past him first. Sting uses Dragon Force and lunges at Natsu. Natsu blocks the attack as Sting boasts he used this power to defeat his Dragon foster parent, Weisslogia. Natsu smiles and claims that he'll use his power to fight for the friends Sting made fun of. He then punches Sting, sending him back a bit. Rogue then uses Shadow Dragon's Roar, but Natsu's Dragon Roar is able to overcome his, resulting in Rogue taking a heavy hit from the attack. The two Sabertooth members claim that the battle isn't over yet; Natsu baits the two to come at him once more. The whole guild watches as Natsu is able to overcome the duo, while Sabertooth watches in shock at their guildmates' demise. Lector cries for Sting and remembers the time he begged Sting to become his master. Sting had been surprised that Lector wasn't scared of him, and was a bit taken back that his student would be a cat. However, Sting had accepted him though, telling him to follow along. Back on the battlefield, Sting and Rogue prepare to use a Unison Raid, as Lector cries out to his friend. The duo use Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang just as Natsu uses Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. The two technique collide, resulting in a furious explosion. Mavis notes how only the power of feelings are able to conquer any type of power, as the whole stadium waits to see who comes out victorious from the final attack. When the dust and rubble clear, Rogue falls down defeated, claiming to himself that he cannot see the end of Natsu's power. Sting lies down defeated as well, apologizing to Lector; the stadium roars as Natsu stands victorious. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** ** * Spells used * * * * Abilities used * |Doragon Fōsu}} *Hand-to-Hand Combat * |Yunizon Reido}} Navigation